


Date With the Devil

by TheSkyeIsFalling



Series: Random Drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Devil, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkyeIsFalling/pseuds/TheSkyeIsFalling
Summary: Lance and Keith getting ready for a Halloween party(This was like my first attempt at writing fan-fiction in six years, and first time writing anything in three years that wasn't for a school assignment. So I can guarantee this is far from my best work, I have however, if you decide to check out my more recent works, you can see that I have improved even just a little.)





	Date With the Devil

"I hate you."

"See babe, you're already getting into character." Lance hollered from the bathroom.

Keith groaned as he continued to look at his reflection, why had he agreed to this again? They'd been dating for almost a year by this point, but this would be their first Halloween as a couple, so Lance had the grand idea of matching costumes.

He now stood in front of Lance's bedroom mirror wearing a black button-down with maroon dress pants and a jacket to match. He'd thought the horned headband and tail would've been the end of it, but then Lance had pulled out the make-up. Every inch of visible skin was expertly painted in a shade of red, black eyeliner elongating the shape of his eyes. Surprisingly the black lipstick made his lips look fuller, rather than dull and flat as he'd thought.

As much as he complained, he didn't actually hate the costume, he did however, hate the headband that was digging into his skull. Lance had yelled at him when he'd tried to remove it because Keith's nail polish hadn't fully dried. Adamant he didn't wanna have to redo them, or his hair, which Lance had pulled back and pinned to hide the band only letting the horns poke through his ebony hair.

"How much longer do you need, yours is way less complicated than mine?"

"Hush mullet, perfection takes time. I'm just about done anyway." With that, the door swung open and Lance stepped into the room. "What do you think?" Donning a floor-length ivory robe, seemingly glowing in the light compared to his tan skin, he looked more like a Greek god than an angel. Instead of the typical wire halo that bounced overhead, Lance had settled on a golden circlet resting just above his brow surrounded by unusual silvery locks.

"What did you do to your hair?" Keith sauntered over, about to run his fingers through when Lance stopped his wrist.

"Ah ah, nails." Lance laughed, snaking his other hand around Keith's waist tugging on the wire tail as he pulled them together. Lance's breath ghosted over Keiths lips as he spoke. "Don't wanna ruin all my hard work and make us later than we already are, now do you?" Despite being taller, Lance hung his head ever so slightly to look up at Keith with a sultry look.

"Aren't you supposed to be the paragon of innocence?" Keith smirked, leaning forward, weight heavier against the man in question.

"Yes, which is why we..." Lance pulled away slowly with a smirk, "need to get going before I fall for your devilish temptations." He turned away strutting out of the room, swinging his hips more than necessary just for Keith.

"Careful, two can play that game." A devilish grin broke across his face.

"Oh, I'm planning to do more than just play, Sweetheart," Lance called from somewhere down the hall.

No, Keith really loved his costume.


End file.
